Conventionally, a device that transmits information relating to its own specifications to a server (for example, which resolutions it is able to display), and then receives from the server information that is appropriate to its own specifications has been proposed as a device that delivers information (for example, moving pictures) via a network (see, for example, Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-34249